


Trung thành và hối tiếc

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Regret, Royalty, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Dies
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Trung thành và hối tiếc

Anh thức dậy khi trời vừa hửng sáng, trong căn phòng tối, tiếng mưa va đập trên mái hiên nghe rõ ràng từng tiếng một. Liếc mắt nhìn chiếc xô kê gần giường, thì anh thấy nó đã bị nước mưa chảy từ trần nhà đổ đầy từ bao giờ. Anh bật người dậy, khiêng xô nước vào nhà vệ sinh định bụng đổ đi, thì anh nhận ra cống đã bị nghẹt, thứ nước hôi, đen xì, lợn cợn khắp căn phòng vệ sinh chật hẹp.

Bàn tay đầy sẹo lúng túng xoa mái tóc vàng, trong căn nhà cũ kỹ từ thập niên bảy mươi, với những tờ giấy dán tường hoen ố, và những mảng dột đầy nhà, tiếng anh thở dài như có, như không.

Anh túm lấy bộ đồ trên chiếc ghế duy nhất trong phòng, khoác vào người khi đồng hồ điểm bảy giờ, chiếc áo nhanh chóng che khuất làn da hơi ngâm, với đầy sẹo trên đó, chỉ để lộ một cơ thể rắn chắc, căng phồng dưới lớp áo thun. Buộc chặt lại dây giày - sợi dây dù đã bạc màu và tưa gần đứt, anh dậm chân xuống đất, để kiểm tra độ chặt của dây, thì lớp đế giày đã mòn đến mất cả đường vân khiến anh trượt chân trên nền nhà còn đọng nước. Gượng lại chân mình, anh mệt mỏi đứng dậy, cẩn thận né vũng nước đọng và ra khỏi nhà.

Hành lang hiện ra sau cánh cửa gỗ - tăm tối, chật hẹp, và có thứ mùi gay mũi. Nhưng anh vẫn bước đều từng bước chân, leo xuống chiếc cầu thang đã già cỗi, oằn mình phát ra thanh âm kẽo cọt.

Đi qua năm dãy phố, mưa phùn lất phất vương trên mái tóc vàng, tựa như những hạt sương đọng lại trên lớp lá mỗi sớm tinh mơ, nhưng anh không màng tới, mà vẫn sải những bước chân đều đặn của mình. Đến khi anh rẽ vào góc phố, một đám đông đang tập chung trước một người diễn thuyết, chất giọng đặc sệt kiểu cách vang lên thông qua chiếc loa nhỏ, khiến anh dừng lại:

“Mỗi người đều sinh ra là bình đẳng! Nhưng chúng ta có thể tạo ra sự khác biệt! Hãy gia nhập quân đội! Chúng tôi có chế độ đãi ngộ rất tốt!”

Đôi mắt xanh liếc nhìn ông ta với ánh nhìn khó hiểu, đôi môi anh nhếch lên, và bước chân anh trở nên dồn dập, nhanh chóng đưa anh biến mất sau dãy phố. Bàn tay anh đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa, tiến vào bên trong, một gã đàn ông đã nhanh chóng đứng dậy, chạy về phía anh:

“Hey, anh có đi qua góc phố đúng không?”

“Đó là đường duy nhất để đến đây, Tom!” - Anh dùng một câu trần thuật để trả lời cho câu hỏi ngốc nghếch, bàn tay anh thì vơ vội chiếc khăn, lau lung tung trên mái tóc mình.

“Chắc anh thấy cái gã diễn thuyết rồi hả?” - Tom khoanh tay, nhại lại chất giọng ấy - “Hãy tham gia quân đội! Chúng tôi có chế độ đãi ngộ rất tốt!”

Tất cả mọi người còn lại đều nén cười trước biểu cảm của Tom, nhưng họ cố nén lại, không phát thành lời, duy nhất chỉ có anh là không. Bàn tay dưới lớp khăn khẽ siết chặt, anh hít sâu một hơi, chất giọng bình tĩnh ra hiệu mọi người chú ý:

“Chuẩn bị làm việc đi!”

“Steve đúng là tên chả có tính hài hước!” - Cậu phàn nàn.

“Thôi, đi làm việc đi!” - Một người đánh vào vai cậu, nhắc nhở. - “Đừng bao giờ, nhắc tới việc này trước mặt anh ấy!”

“Đúng vậy, cậu đúng là tên ngốc!” - Một người nhỏ giọng thêm vào, khi dáng người cao lớn khuất dần 

“Là sao?” - Tom nhíu mày, bày tỏ sự khó hiểu trong từng ánh mắt, từng cử động, lẫn lời nói của mình. - “Chỉ là nhại tiếng thôi mà?”

***  
Cơn mưa từ tối hôm qua có vẻ đã làm phiền anh quá mức cần thiết, khi anh vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng trĩu nặng, cái cảm giác bứt rứt, xốn xang đầy khó chịu. Steve ngồi trên bậc thềm trước cửa, ánh mắt anh dõi về phía góc phố xa xa. Nhưng có vẻ không phải chỉ duy nhất mỗi tiếng mưa, tiếng nước nhỏ giọt vào chiếc xô, tiếng người đàn bà tầng dưới càu nhàu khi bước chân anh quá ồn tới giấc ngủ, hay tiếng cống kêu lụp bụp - báo hiệu rằng nó đã nghẹt, cũng chẳng phải mùi mốc từ dãy hành lang dài, hay mùi hôi từ cống phát ra, cũng chẳng phải do nước mưa lạnh ướt đẫm áo anh trong một ngày trở lạnh thế này. Mà là gã đàn ông diễn thuyết nơi góc phố, với những ngôn từ của ông ta - thứ thanh âm còn phiền hà hơn cả tiếng nước mưa va đập, và hôi thối đến tận cùng, Steve siết chặt nắm đấm, anh úp mặt mình vào cánh tay, thở dài.

“Đi lính?” - Steve nhớ, người ấy đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi lặp lại cụm từ ấy như một câu hỏi, chứ không phải một câu khẳng định nào cả.

“Đúng vậy!” - Tiếng anh đáp lại vẫn văng vẳng bên tai, dáng hình người vẫn trước mắt, chỉ cần đưa tay là có thể chạm, nhưng lúc ấy, anh đã không làm thế. Anh đứng đó, đôi mắt dõi theo người với thắc mắc quẩn quanh:

“Tại sao?”

“Tại vì-”

Trí nhớ thoáng đứt đoạn, Steve bật người đứng dậy, bàn tay rắn chắc tung một cú đánh vào vách tường - với những viên gạch đỏ, được trám bằng lớp xi măng tạo nên bức tường vững chãi. Bàn tay va vào tường, tạo nên một thanh âm đau đớn, nhưng Steve không quan tâm, vẫn tung từng cú đánh một cách mãnh liệt.

Làn da anh sướt vì lớp xi măng còn nhám trên tường, bàn tay đỏ ửng, bầm tím, nhưng Steve vẫn không dừng lại. Tiết tấu từng cú đánh cứ tăng dần, như muốn thông qua đó, trút hết mọi uất ức trong lòng.

“Dối trá!” - Steve gào lên, thanh âm rít qua kẽ răng đau đến nát lòng. - “Dối trá!”

Đến khi sức cùng, lực kiệt, Steve như trượt dài trên nền đất lạnh lẽo, ướt đẫm nước mưa. Bất ngờ, những đám mây xám xịt lại dội xuống từng hạt mưa buốt giá lên người anh, và tiếng sấm vẫn rền rỉ trên nền trời u tối, che khuất tiếng nức nghẹn ngào.

***  
Steve sải bước dưới mưa, anh đi ngược chiều cơn mưa, khiến những hạt mưa đập thẳng vào da thịt buốt giá.

“Chia tay đi!” - Một cô gái hét lên, bàn tay hất tung chiếc dù che chở mình. Anh chàng người yêu cũng tỏ vẻ tức tối:

“Chia thì chia, tôi sợ cô à?” - Nhặt lại chiếc dù, che lại cho bản thân rồi anh chàng bỏ đi mà không ngoảnh đầu, để mặc cô gái dưới cơn mưa. Cô gái trẻ không chút buồn bã mà tức tối rút điện thoại ra, bấm gọi:

“Anh à! Tới đón em nhé!” - Giọng cô trở nên ngọt ngào - “Ừ, em bỏ hắn rồi!”

Steve nhếch môi cười, bước chân anh lại sải những bước thật dài, để đưa anh khỏi những câu từ chói tai ấy.

"Cả hai chia tay nhau đi!" - Tiếng đập bàn vang lên đầy uy nghiêm.

Steve liếc nhìn gã đàn ông đối diện mình thật lâu, anh cắn chặt môi mình trước cái nhìn áp lực ấy, nhưng anh vẫn kiên quyết lắc đầu từ chối. Tony thậm chí còn châm chọc ông ta bằng ngôn từ sắc bén, và bàn tay buông thõng dưới ghế của hai người vẫn siết chặt.

Đó là lần cuối anh gặp lại gã.

Thật may mắn, có thể nắm tay nhau giữa biết bao người, lại chẳng biết hai từ “quý trọng”. Thật bất hạnh, rõ ràng là đã yêu đến nhường này, lại chẳng có được hai chữ “kết quả”. Cuộc đời, rõ ràng là tập hợp của những bất công.

***  
Tivi, báo đài mấy ngày nay liên tục đưa tin về chiến tranh ở biên giới. Có vẻ cuộc đổ bộ của quân địch đã khiến Chính phủ đau đầu, họ chống trả một cách yếu ớt. Steve chỉ đơn giản khép lại tờ báo đã bị tay anh nhàu nát, anh đi dọc theo con phố quay về căn phòng trọ.

"Steve Rogers! Chúng tôi đến đây để mời anh gia nhập quân đội lần nữa!" - Một gã đàn ông đưa tay chào theo tiêu chuẩn, và những câu từ được thốt ra hết sức trang trọng.

Nhưng Steve không giơ tay chào lại, anh chỉ liếc nhìn họ một cái rồi bỏ đi mất. Hai người đàn ông liếc nhau, cũng nhanh chân bước theo sau anh, tiến vào nhà.

"Đây là lúc đất nước cần anh!" - Cả căn phòng không có bất kỳ một cái ghế nào khác ngoài cái Steve đang ngồi, nên cả hai đành lúng túng giữa căn phòng không mấy rộng rãi. 

"Ngày Tony mất, tôi còn không được hay tin!" - Steve đáp, chất giọng đều đều như thường ngày, không chút xúc cảm. - "Tony cũng cần tôi mà?"

"Đó là-"

"Tôi thậm chí còn không được gặp mặt em ấy thêm một lần nào nữa." - Steve lại nói, như thể anh không hề nhận ra việc bản thân vừa ngắt ngang lời một ai đó một cách thô lỗ cả.

"Tôi lấy làm tiếc vì điều đó." - Người đàn ông mang quân hàm thốt ra từng lời thật sáo rỗng.

Ngày Steve hay tin, là ngày anh vẫn đang trong chiến dịch, là lúc căng thẳng nhất giữa trận chiến. Anh không biểu cảm gì nhiều, vẫn làm những việc cần làm, khi tham gia chiến đấu, vẫn năng nổ, nhiệt tình hơn bất kì ai.

Chỉ là lúc quay về, thành phố rộng lớn không bằng chiến trường, vậy mà khi Steve đưa tay chạm lên ngực trái nơi trái tim mình lại thấy rỗng tuếch.

"Chúng tôi sẽ phục chức cho anh, đãi ngộ của anh-"

"Thôi, đủ rồi!" - Steve ngắt ngang một lần nữa, thái độ bắt đầu gay gắt.

Giấy báo tử đến tay anh gần một năm sau. Anh nhìn trang giấy trắng mực đen, mà không biết vẻ mặt của mình lúc đó như thế nào. Anh chỉ gấp lại, cho vào túi cẩn thận. 

Còn giấy cắt chức anh, cũng tới vào ngày hôm ấy, cũng mực đen trên trang giấy trắng nhẹ hẫng, mà tuyên bố cả nửa đời phấn đấu hoá thành tro bụi, chỉ vì quân đội không chấp nhận chỉ huy quân đoàn yêu một người đàn ông.

"Tại sao?"

“Tại vì đãi ngộ rất tốt!” - Anh đã mỉm cười, với tin tưởng trong tim và hy vọng trong ánh mắt mà nói ra từng lời - “Nếu chúng ta hoàn thành tốt nghĩa vụ, và may mắn hơn là được thăng hàm, thì chúng ta có thể đề xuất lên Quốc hội!”

“Ôi, chàng trai của tôi, anh định đề xuất điều gì?” - Gã vẫn khoanh tay đứng đối diện anh, sắc nâu trong mắt nhìn anh thật chăm chú, như thể chỉ có mình anh.

“Đề xuất luật kết hôn đồng tính!” - Anh cúi người lại gần gã, để hai sắc màu có thể chạm vào nhau, để sắc xanh trong mắt anh cũng chỉ có mình gã.

“Anh thật ngây thơ.”

Lời nói ấy thật chính xác, anh thật sự rất ngây thơ, mới tin tưởng. Vì những gì anh nhận được, chỉ là mất mát. 

"Hai người về đi." - Steve chỉ ra cửa, anh thậm chí còn không muốn đứng dậy tiễn họ theo phép lịch sự.

"Anh không muốn bàn về đãi ngộ, phúc lợi mình sẽ nhận được hay sao?" - Cả hai vẫn cố níu kéo.

"Tôi nghĩ mình đã nhận đủ "phúc lợi" lẫn "đãi ngộ" từ các người." - Anh liếc nhìn căn phòng tồi tàn của mình một cách mỉa mai.

***  
Tờ báo hôm nay nổi bật tiêu đề "Rạp chiếu phim bị đánh bom". Steve cầm tờ báo vừa mua được, anh ngồi đọc thật lâu, trước khi hình ảnh rạp chiếu phim hoang tàn in hằn vào tâm thức, anh mới khép lại trang báo.

Rạp chiếu phim đó được xây với lối kiến trúc cũ, nên có nhiều chỗ chưa thật sự thuận tiện cho việc xem phim, khiến hình ảnh không sắc nét và thanh âm không trọn vẹn. Anh biết rõ điều này là bởi lẽ đã có lần anh đã cùng Tony đến đấy.

"Steve tôi có hai vé đi xem phim này!" - Tony giơ hai chiếc vé trong tay như kho báu của mình. Quả thật, gã đã phải xếp hàng rất lâu để mua được vé, vì thời gian này, rạp chiếu phim còn hiếm, nên mỗi khi có phim mới ra, vé thường hết ngay trong ngày đăng ký bán.

Steve nhíu mày, xoa nhẹ lên bờ vai gã một cách dịu dàng:

"Có chắc là muốn đi xem với tôi không? Hai gã đàn ông mà đi xem cùng nhau thì thế nào-"

"Suỵt!" - Tony đưa ngón tay mình lên che môi Steve một cách tinh nghịch, gã nháy mắt. - "Đừng bận lòng nhiều như vậy, chỉ muốn hỏi anh, là có muốn cùng tôi tận hưởng bộ phim hay không?"

Steve bật cười, hôn lên tay cầm vé của Tony thật dịu dàng.

"Chỉ lo cho mặt mũi của em thôi."

"Tôi là ai chứ, anh nghĩ tôi sẽ bận tâm đến lời họ à?" - Gã hếch mũi, kiêu hãnh đáp.

Buổi tối hôm ấy, họ đã xem một bộ phim thật tẻ nhạt, thế nhưng, dưới bóng tối chỉ có ánh sáng le lói phát ra từ máy chiếu, lại có hai bàn tay nắm chặt hạnh phúc.

Vậy mà nơi lưu dấu cho anh, cuối cùng lại có kết cục trở về một đống đổ nát. Steve ngồi trong căn phòng nhỏ, không biết bản thân nên làm gì.

Dùng hai chữ tự do, đổi về cả bầu trời rỗng tuếch. Mất em rồi, tự do có để làm gì?

Steve vốc nước tạt vào mặt mình để tỉnh táo hơn, nhưng anh càng làm vậy, nơi ngực trái anh lại càng co thắt trong đau đớn, đến khi anh khụy gối mình, anh mới vỡ lẽ ra - Thứ mà anh cho là nỗi đau khi mất mát ai đó, sẽ như một thứ đồ chơi ngày bé, thật dễ dàng chôn giấu, vậy mà khi nhìn lại - ngày gã đàn ông trên góc phố mời đi lính, cô gái và chàng trai dưới mưa quên nhau thật dễ dàng, rồi cả người đàn ông đeo quân hàm kia, tất cả chỉ khiến anh ngoảnh đầu nơi mình đã chôn nó, thì mới thấy, nó đã vươn cao, phát triển thành một thứ cây vững chãi trong tâm hồn mình mất rồi. Đào bỏ nó, là vứt bỏ cả mảnh đất tâm hồn.

Anh, chưa từng quên, chưa từng. Nỗi nhớ lan đi, mạnh mẽ, dữ dội, nhấn chìm tâm thức, kêu gào nát lòng.

Nhưng, bên cạnh đó, vẫn có ngọn lửa bừng cháy - thứ lửa của đam mê, của khao khát, của nhiệt huyết tuổi trẻ vẫn đọng lại trong anh.

Hai thứ xúc cảm cứ giao thoa, dung hoà, và thi nhau âm ỉ khôn nguôi trong một trái tim cằn cỗi.

***  
Họ lại tới nhà anh một lần nữa, hôm nay trời không mưa, và cống cũng không còn nghẹt, khiến không khí trong căn phòng bớt phần khó chịu. Lần này, đi cùng với họ là một cô gái. Steve nhíu mày khi nhận ra căn phòng của mình lại phải đón tiếp những vị khách không mời một cách thường xuyên như vậy.

“Anh nói dối!’ - Họ mở đầu câu chuyện một cách trực tiếp, trước khi Steve mở miệng, họ nhanh chóng tiếp lời. - “Rõ ràng, căn phòng này, là do anh tự chọn.”

“Chúng tôi biết, anh được thừa hưởng một khoản không nhỏ từ Stark. Và chỉ một phần nhỏ trong ấy thôi cũng đủ cho anh một cuộc sống tốt hơn.” - Cô gái đặt xuống giường một xấp tài liệu, vì rõ ràng trong phòng không có bất kỳ cái bàn nào để cô làm việc đó.

Steve không liếc nhìn xấp tài liệu, anh chỉ khoanh tay, nhìn họ thách thức:

“Tôi nghĩ đây cũng không phải là việc của mấy người!” 

“Nếu vậy, đãi ngộ của anh sẽ không phải là tiền bạc. Vì tôi tin anh có nhiều hơn mức cần thiết rồi.” 

“Tôi sẽ không lặp lại.” 

Hai người liếc nhìn nhau, sau đó, cô gái kéo ra từ cặp một tờ giấy đã cũ - bản đề xuất. Steve nhìn tờ giấy ấy chăm chú, môi anh mấp máy, nhưng không thốt thành lời.

“Đề xuất của anh, sẽ được trình lên phê duyệt.” - Họ chìa cho anh tờ giấy. -”Một lần nữa.”

Đôi mắt anh nếu có thể, hẳn sẽ ghim chặt tờ giấy ấy xuống nền nhà lạnh lẽo, cho nó biết hết thảy những xúc cảm tăm tối nhất anh từng có, từng chịu, chỉ vì một giây lơ đãng thực tại mà mơ mộng điều không tưởng.

Họ lại rời đi, như cách họ đến. Chỉ còn Steve cùng mớ giấy tờ.

Steve đá mạnh vào cái xô kê gần giường, khiến nó móp méo, va đập vào nền nhà gây ra thanh âm chát chúa, tiếng người đàn bà tầng dưới gào lên tức tối cũng không ảnh hưởng tới anh nhiều hơn nữa.

***  
“Sao anh không dùng tiền sống một cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn hả Steve?” - Steve nghe thanh âm thật thân quen và kề cận mình, anh choàng tỉnh, nhận ra trên chiếc ghế cũ, đã có một dáng người ngồi từ bao giờ, một dáng hình thân quen đến mức chỉ cần chút ánh đèn đường hắt vào trong căn phòng tối, cũng đủ để anh nhận ra đó là ai.

“Làm sao, làm sao mà?” - Anh hỏi, nhưng cơ thể lại nhanh hơn cả khối óc, anh lao mình lại, ôm chầm lấy gã. Mái tóc vàng dụi vào hõm vai, cố hít lấy hương thơm quen thuộc.

Bàn tay của gã cũng ghì chặt lấy anh, bằng chất giọng thân quen:

“Tôi chưa bao giờ rời đi, chưa bao giờ.”

“Nếu vậy, sao lại không tới gặp tôi?” - Steve rầu rĩ đáp, anh thậm chí muốn cắn lên chiếc cổ thon gầy như để khắc lên đó dấu ấn của mình. Nhưng anh chững lại, vì không muốn gã lại tức giận, càu nhàu anh.

“Vì, bây giờ mới là thời điểm thích hợp.” - Gã cười, bàn tay đẩy anh ra, rồi gã dịu dàng vuốt ve gương mặt anh, đôi mắt nâu đẹp đẽ nhìn anh thật chăm chú. - “Cuộc sống tàn nhẫn với anh quá!”

“Không” - Steve bao trọn bàn tay nhỏ bé bằng bàn tay của mình, anh giữ nó thật chặt trên gương mặt mình. - “Là tôi, mọi thứ đều là tôi tự làm, tự chịu.”

“Ý anh là căn phòng tồi tàn này đó hả? À nếu nó đúng là căn phòng, chứ tôi thì thấy nó còn tệ hơn cả bãi rác thành phố” - Gã dè bỉu, nhìn căn phòng bằng vẻ ghét bỏ. - “Anh xứng đáng có một nơi ở tốt hơn.”

“Tôi không xứng.” - Steve cúi đầu, trán anh kề trán gã, đủ gần để hơi thở của họ quyện vào nhau một cách vô thức. - “Sau mọi thứ..”

“Nghe tôi, dùng số tiền đó, mua một căn nhà thật đẹp, thật ấm cúng, làm việc anh thích, sống một cuộc sống anh từng mơ, được không?”- Bàn tay nhẹ nhàng tuột khỏi tay anh, giọng nói quẩn quanh.

Steve ôm chặt tay mình, nước mắt đong đầy nơi khóe mắt, nhưng vẫn ngoan cố không chịu rơi. Đây là tội lỗi anh phải gánh, chỉ vì quá ngây ngốc tin vào hai chữ "tương lai"

***  
"Điều anh cố che giấu là gì vậy Steve?" - Tối hôm ấy, anh lại gặp gã một lần nữa, vẫn chất giọng như ngày trước, vẫn biểu cảm đó. - "Sao vẫn chưa chuyển đi, sống cuộc sống tốt đẹp bằng số tiền ấy."

Nếu em còn, làm sao tôi thừa hưởng tài sản ấy? Nếu em còn, chắc hẳn em đã đánh tôi thật mạnh. 

Nhưng nếu em không còn, nếu em phải nằm lại nơi đất đá lạnh lẽo, trong khi lớp đất bùn lầy phủ lên gương mặt em, bàn tay em, thì làm sao tôi yên giấc trong căn nhà êm ấm? 

Nhưng nếu em không còn, nếu em phải để cơ thể mình mục ruỗng theo thời gian, gương mặt em tự hào trở nên biến dạng, thì làm sao tôi có thể chăm chút cho bản thân mình?

Nhưng nếu em không còn, nếu em phải nằm lại nơi ấy, nếu cuộc sống em đã chấm dứt từ bao ngày trước, thì làm sao tôi có thể sống tiếp một cuộc đời mình đã mơ - một cuộc đời tôi vẽ cho chúng ta?

Tôi không thể đâu, Tony à.

"Tôi xứng đáng."

Steve lại ghì chặt lấy gã, hơi ấm trong vòng tay anh không còn, nhưng chỉ ôm một dáng hình thôi, lại khiến anh nguôi ngoai phần nào. Những năm tháng trôi qua như một giấc mơ, vòng tay đã bao ngày không thể ôm siết một người, cùng nỗi nhớ đóng chặt như tuôn trào.

"Tôi không muốn sống một cuộc sống như vậy." - Mái tóc vàng dụi vào cổ gã, anh thì thầm thật chậm. - "Cuộc sống không có em."

"Tôi vẫn ở bên anh đấy thôi." - Gã phì cười, bàn tay xoa lên mái tóc vàng với sự dịu dàng hiếm có. - "Anh trở nên ngớ ngẩn từ bao giờ vậy?"

"Nhưng-" - Steve rì rầm, tiếng anh nức nghẹn nơi cổ họng thật trầm đục. - "Khi tôi đã bảy mươi, em vẫn mãi ở lại dáng hình này."

Tony ngẩn người trong chốc lát, dáng hình gã bật cười, nhưng đó không phải là nụ cười vui sướng. - "Anh biết rõ, đúng không?"

Steve cay đắng gật đầu. Dẫu trái tim mách bảo là gã vẫn kề bên anh là đủ, nhưng lý trí của anh lại mách bảo điều ngược lại. Gã vốn dĩ không hề tồn tại, tất cả, chỉ là giấc mộng hay ảo giác hoang đường nào đó của anh thôi.

"Tôi yêu anh, dẫu tôi không thể kề bên anh như lúc xưa đã từng, thì tình này.." - Tony giữ gương mặt anh bằng hai bàn tay lạnh lẽo của mình, lời nói nơi đầu môi lại thật ngọt ngào. - "sẽ già đi cùng anh."

"Tôi trao anh tự do, Steve." - Gã hôn vào trán anh một nụ hôn chúc phúc, và gã nhoẻn miệng cười. - "Làm điều anh muốn, tôi biết, anh vẫn mơ về ngày hôn nhân giữa chúng ta được phép thông qua."

"Cũng vì nó, tôi mất em." - Steve cay đắng đáp, lần đầu, anh tự mỉa mai chính con người mình, bằng chính nỗi đau của cuộc đời.

"Nhưng, bây giờ, còn gì để mất đâu?" - Tony đáp. - "Vì tôi vẫn luôn ở bên anh mà."

Anh tựa đầu mình vào ngực gã, đến khi trời sáng, hình ảnh quen thuộc ấy vẫn như lần trước, biến mất không dấu vết.

***  
Steve ra ngoài, đi theo con đường quen thuộc như mọi ngày. Thế nhưng ở ngã rẽ đầu tiên, anh bắt gặp một đám người đang đấm vào mặt hai chàng trai.

"Đồ kinh tởm!" - Một tên trong đám hét lên, khi hắn đổ lon bia bia xuống đầu cả hai.

"Sao tụi bây không chết đi nhỉ?" - Một gã khác mỉa mai.

"Chỉ vì hai chúng tôi là đàn ông, yêu nhau mà có tội ư?" - Chàng trai bị giữ chặt tay hét lên, vết máu khắp người khiến cậu ta thật thảm hại.

"Chúng tôi không có tội!" - Chàng trai còn lại cũng hét lên, trước khi nắm đấm của đám người lại đập vào mặt họ.

Một thế giới đáng sống, là thế giới này ư? Steve tự hỏi khi tung vào đám người đó một cú đấm mạnh.

"Tony à, tôi mơ ngày tôi thành công trong quân đội, bảo vệ được biết bao nhiêu thường dân vô tội khỏi tội ác chiến tranh!"

"Nghe hay đó!" - Tony đáp, trang giấy trên tay vẫn tiếp tục được lật.

"Nhưng em biết không, phần hay nhất như tôi đã nói-" - Anh cúi người, cầm lấy trang giấy trên tay Tony, đôi môi hôn vào mắt gã. - "Là chúng ta có thể cùng nhau kết hôn. Hoặc ít ra là tôi có thể hôn em giữa mọi người."

"Nghe hay hơn rồi đó!" - Tony bật cười, hôn lại vào môi anh một nụ hôn khác.

***  
"Tôi có thể thay đổi thế giới không? Hay ít ra là ở đất nước này hay không?" - Steve thì thầm khi anh tựa người mình lên cơ thể nhỏ bé của Tony.

"Tôi không biết." - Gã lắc đầu, đáp. - "Nhưng anh có thể thử."

"Thử?"

"Tôi vẫn nhớ ngày anh nói với tôi về việc đi lính ấy." - Gã mỉm cười, xoa mái tóc vàng - một hành động gã luôn thích thú, khi nhìn nó rối bời lên. - "Rất đẹp, rất.. cuốn hút tôi."

"Và?"

"Đó là ánh mắt xanh bừng sáng kiên định. Đó là điều mà tim anh thật sự muốn. Đó là tự do của anh." - Gã ôm anh thật chặt, nụ hôn chạm lên tóc anh. - "Tôi không muốn một ngày anh thức giấc trong sự già nua và tức giận chỉ vì nhận ra bản thân đã lạc lối rất nhiều năm."

“Tôi lạc lối rồi!” - Anh nắm chặt tay gã áp tay gã lên tim mình - “Lạc trong tình yêu này!”

Gã bật cười, rút lại bàn tay mình, Tony đặt tay Steve vào chính trái tim của anh.

"Không, đó là vì anh chưa nhận ra lẽ sống đời mình thôi." - Gã nhắm mắt mình và đôi môi lại nở nụ cười. - "Như tôi đã nói, tôi trao anh tự do, làm điều mình thích, sống cuộc đời anh ước, ngừng nhớ về quá khứ đi."

"Không, tôi sẽ không-"

"Tôi sẽ không tới đây nữa, cho tới ngày anh thôi lạc lối." - Tony nắm một bàn tay của anh, tay còn lại thì vỗ nhẹ lên đó.

"Đừng-"

"Tôi là phần ương bướng, cứng đầu trong anh, Steve ạ" - Gã hôn vào vị trí ngực trái của anh, kèm lời chúc - "Hẹn ngày gặp lại."

Và Tony biến mất trước khi anh kịp ôm gã lần nữa.

***  
"Tôi tham gia." - Steve nói khi vừa thấy dáng họ lần nữa. Những người vừa tới ngẩn người trong chốc lát, khi họ chưa kịp trả lời, thì anh nói tiếp. - "Tất nhiên là có điều kiện."

"Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng!"

"Tôi không cần lời hứa, cái tôi cần là một cam kết"

"Mọi thứ anh cần, chỉ vì chiến trường phía Bắc chỉ có mình anh biết rõ." - Họ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, việc đàm phán là phần của Quốc hội, còn việc của họ, tới đây là chấm dứt. - "Anh sẽ đem về vinh quang."

"Không, tôi sẽ không lạc lối, thế thôi."

***  
Ngày đạo luật được thông qua, ngày lá cờ bảy sắc tung hô giữa quảng trường tấp nập người, tiếng hò hét ăn mừng ngân vang.

"Đến tận bây giờ, điều tôi nuối tiếc nhất, vẫn là không thể hôn em giữa ánh mặt trời." - Bàn tay Steve chậm rãi chạm lên gương mặt Tony, như muốn khắc sâu dáng hình ấy vào lòng.

Đầu gã ngước lên, đôi mắt nâu nhìn anh tràn ngập mong chờ, để khi Steve cúi đầu, đặt môi mình lên đôi môi ấy giữa ánh nắng ấm áp, giữa gió trời lồng lộng, giữa bao người qua lại.

"Đã hoàn thành mong ước của anh rồi sao?"

"Tôi chỉ giúp họ trình đề xuất, còn bỏ phiếu thì, đó đã không phải là việc của tôi rồi."

"Như vậy cũng tốt, hãy sống tiếp cuộc đời anh muốn đi, bảo vệ mọi người-"

Anh hôn gã lần nữa, nụ hôn chậm rãi, cắt đứt mọi lời nói.

"Không, về nhà đi Tony." - Anh đáp, bàn tay nắm chặt không buông. - "Về nơi mà tôi từng mơ cùng em."

"Anh mệt rồi?"

"Ừ, mệt rồi. Hãy để chúng ta cùng nhau đi?"

Gã bật cười, anh cũng bật cười, dáng họ khuất sau tia nắng lấp lánh và lá cờ bảy sắc tung bay.

_________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc


End file.
